Nerd and Jock Romance
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Clyde agrees to help tutor Lynn with her math homework since Lisa is off at a convention. However, upon hanging out with Lynn, his feelings for her begin to slowly change. And on top of that, feelings for Clyde start to awaken inside Lynn. Will these two begin to see each other differently? Clyde x Lynn, Clynn


Here's a brand new Clynn, or rather, Clyde x Lynn story for a few fans I know! I've had this on the back of my mind, and figured why not try to write it up? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was yet another ordinary day in the Loud House as things were almost as hectic... almost being the correct word as of today, one sister was gone with her parents to attend a special event, and another sister, although plying with a baseball in her room, didn't feel too enthusiastic.

Lynn groaned as she sat down, crossing her arms. "Of all the luck... just when there's a huge math test around the corner, Lisa has to go attend a scientists' convention one state over..."

"What's so bad about that?" Lucy said, trying to write another poem.

Lynn rolled her eyes as she turned to her youngest Goth sister. "If you heard that you were being kicked out of your poetry club because of failing grades, how would you react?"

"Depressed. Sad. Angry. Looking at myself like a failure, and indifferent. Not necessarily in that order." Lucy said.

"Exactly! If I get kicked out of my sports team because of failing grades... I wouldn't know what to do... and if I get expelled from school, I'll..." Lynn groaned as she held her head.

"So you don't do good at one test, what's the big deal?" Lucy frowned.

"Look, Luce, Lisa is one of the girls who tutors me when it comes to my homework, I'm sure most people turn to Lisa as a tutor! I guess what I'm trying to say is, I may be a good girl when it comes to sports, I'm not so good when it comes to all the technicals!" Lynn groaned.

Lucy shook her head as she said, "You know, Lynn, there is another option... apart from failure."

"There is?" Lynn asked, out of curiosity. "What?"

Lucy looked over at Lynn, though Lynn blinked. "Are you staring at me in anger or sarcastically rolling your eyes... because I can't really tell because your hair covers it up."

Lucy just shook her head as she got out of her bed and walked over to Lynn's drawers. Lynn frowned. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't you dare-"

But it was already too late as Lucy opened the cabinet and pulled out a picture as she walked over and put it on Lynn's lap. Lynn, blushing in embarrassment, groaned as she said, "I regret telling you that secret."

"Oh, come off it, it's sickening sweet." Lucy said, a bit of a smirk coming out as Lynn looked down at the picture of Clyde she had... with hearts drawn.

"Well, maybe, but... Clyde doesn't even look at me that way!" Lynn frowned.

"And yet you still haven't thrown out the picture." Lucy pointed out. "Face it, Lynn, maybe it's time you start getting closer to that boy."

Lynn paused as she sat down to think about it.

* * *

Lynn gulped as she knocked on Lincoln's door, knowing he and Clyde were probably in there.

"Yes?" Lincoln called from the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Sister Number Five, Linc!" Lynn gave a chuckle.

"Lynn, I know your name, in fact, I know all of my sisters' names. Why number yourself?" Lincoln asked as he opened the door and peeked out.

"Sorry, a little joking humor... I, er..." Lynn paused and sighed. "Yeah, I think I should just leave the jokes to Luan, but Lincoln, is it all right if I talk with you?"

"Uh-oh, you're not here to ask to spend the night again, are you? You didn't get into another fight with Lucy, surely?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that... er, actually, I want to talk to Clyde more, but I figured I'd talk with you as well..." Lynn started as Lincoln opened the door to his room as Clyde looked up from the chair.

"Somebody call my name?" Clyde asked, before turning to see Lynn walk inside. "Oh, hey Lynn."

"Hey there, Clyde." Lynn gave a smile as she tried to maintain her personality, but her knees were feeling a little weak when she was talking with Clyde. But she maintained her position as she took a deep breath.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Lincoln asked as both friends turned to Lynn.

"Oh... well, as you may already know, guys, Lisa is at that scientists' convention for the weekend." Lynn sighed. "And, well... you see, I need help to prepare for a test on Monday, and... without her around, I'm a little helpless and... well, I heard Clyde is pretty good in math and..."

Lincoln snapped his fingers as he said, "Lynn, are you trying to ask Clyde if he can help you study for your test?"

Lynn nodded. "Y-Yeah, that's right."

Lincoln paused as he looked at Clyde, who looked thoughtful. "Clyde?"

"Did we have anything planned for the weekend?" Clyde asked.

"Er... not as far as I know..." Lincoln said. "I figured it would be just the usual TV watching at your place and maybe go to the arcade together... but on the other hand, I suppose if we moved the TV watching to my place..."

"Please? This test could mean something big! If I don't pass this, I'll probably get kicked off my team!" Lynn went on her knees and looked at the two friends with puppy dog eyes.

Lincoln and Clyde whispered to each other as Lynn was trying to listen. Both of them nodded as Clyde turned to Lynn and asked. "How advanced is the math you're trying."

"Just some decimals and long division." Lynn said nervously. "I may be a jock, but I don't want to be perceived as a dumb jock."

Clyde looked at Lincoln, who gave a nod as Clyde smiled. "Well, if you really need help, you came to the right person. I'll be more than willing to help you, Lynn."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to lose your position on your favorite team... I've imagined the worst of it if that happened." Lincoln said as he shuddered.

Lynn squealed in excitement as she grabbed Clyde in a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, Clyde! You're the best!"

Lynn yelped, realizing what she did as she let Clyde go, and then turned to Lincoln. "Oh and thank you too, Lincoln. I promise he'll be in one piece when we're done."

"Any day you want to study?" Clyde asked, recovering from the hug.

"Well... I wouldn't mind tomorrow." Lynn said, shuffling her feet. "That is, if you're not too..."

"Hey, it's no big deal." Clyde smiled. "Tomorrow sounds good to me."

"Thanks." Lynn said as she started to walk off. "Well, see you tomorrow, Clyde!"

Lincoln nodded as he closed the door... though he couldn't help but notice before he closed the door that Lynn seemed to be skipping a bit back to her room. Lincoln looked at it a bit odd, but shrugged it off as he closed the door. Lincoln coughed as he smirked, picking up Bun-Bun. "All right, Clyde... where were we?"

"I think it would be..." Clyde smirked as he pulled out a stuffed cat. "...your move."

"Bun-Bun... let's roll the dice!" Lincoln said as he started to shake his hand and release some dice.

* * *

Back in Lynn and Lucy's room, Lucy had just finished up another gothic poem as she saw Lynn walking in with a big smile on her face and sighing happily.

"So... it went well?" Lucy asked.

Lynn yelped, realizing Lucy was still sitting in her room as she composed herself and rolled her eyes as she said cockily, "Heh, it wasn't so hard. Clyde was willing to put up with me and help."

"Sure... though do tell me when you get to your first kiss, okay?" Lucy said, resuming her writing.

Lynn didn't pay attention to what Lucy said as she laid her head on her pillow and gave a happy sigh. "Tomorrow... tomorrow..."

* * *

First chapter is done! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for this story, please talk with me about it in a PM! Also, hope my fellow Clyde x Lynn fans keep an eye on this story, because there's more to come! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
